


Almost There

by Xenrae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sub!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenrae/pseuds/Xenrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in an abandoned house on the outskirts of Atlanta, the dead walk outside, while Rick and Daryl share some much needed time alone inside.<br/><br/>For the prompt: restraints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Tweedo for the last minute beta, and to RWG for all the continued good feels :) I am so sorry this is late, Maroon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick licked his lips, watching as Daryl trembled naked on the bed in front of him.  The man's long, lean muscles stretched and flexed in the candlelight, sweat glistening across the peaks and valleys of his abs, one lone drop catching the light as it rolled slowly before the jut of his hip to disappear into the soft blankets below.  He was beautiful.

Rick wrapped his fingers around Daryl's swollen length, pressing just right as he slowly stroked  from the leather ring beneath his balls up to the shiny tip.  He drug his thumb through the silken precum, smearing circles across the head, pressing into the slit as he did.

Daryl whimpered and pulled against the cotton ropes that twined around his wrists and secured them to the bed.

"Shhh.  You're doing so good for me, Daryl."  Rick stroked Daryl's dick once more before letting go, then watched as Daryl's trembling abated with relief.   He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and reached up to drag the fingers of his other hand across Daryl's cheek, the tips just skimming the edge of the black scarf tied around his lover's eyes.   Daryl leaned into the caress, pulling on the ropes again, the strain of his obedience evidenced in the pull of tendons in his neck, and the tight purse of his lips as he fought the sounds fighting to climb out of his throat.  He knew better than to lift his hips from the bed, to arch toward Rick in the darkness, and his taut belly flexed and relaxed against where the older man's calloused palm now rested, seeking comfort, reassurance, the firm, solid weight left there for him, to remind him, to help him be good.

Rick traced his fingers down from Daryl's cheek, across his lips, then around his neck, his thumb pressing into muscle there.  He held it there, just firm enough, and slowly Daryl began to relax.  

"That's it, Daryl.  That's it," Rick crooned softly.  "We're almost there, babe.  Just a little more."

Daryl whimpered again as Rick moved his hand away from the pulse of the younger man's throat to reach up to remove the blindfold.  Then he leaned over to kiss each of his lover's closed eyes, his cheek bone, then finally his hungry and desperate mouth.  "Kiss me," Rick whispered against trembling lips, and Daryl did; cautious, gentle kisses that demanded nothing, and offered all he could.  "Good boy," Rick whispered before pulling away.

He moved down Daryl's body then, hands gliding over heated muscle and sweat slick skin, lips and teeth trailing kisses against nipples and abs and hips.  The younger man shook and sighed beneath him, waiting, wanting, always silent and still.

Rick leaned back on his heels, resting between Daryl's spread legs.  His hands moved gently up and down Daryl's thighs, his own cock twitching at the sight of the younger man spread out before him.  It still amazed him that Daryl would give him this, that the rebellious redneck trusted him enough to reveal his need, and offer to Rick what he needed too.  "Open your eyes now, Daryl," Rick said softly, and the hunter did.  As with every other time, Rick's breath caught in his chest when their eyes met.  This was the sweetest part of Daryl's submission; his desperation, his pleasure and pain, his need so naked and open in the depths of stormy blue looking up at the older man.

"Are you ready?"  Daryl nodded quickly, turning his head back into the pillow, eyes now shut tight again, as Rick wrapped his fingers around the younger man's cock again moving in long, slow strokes as he spoke.  "You've been so good, Daryl.  I know you can do this.  You do everything for me. " Rick reached and unsnapped the cock ring, letting go with the other hand all at once.

Daryl's body arched up off the bed, heels digging deep into the mattress, his hands white knuckled and pulling hard on the ropes.  Rick moved over him, stilling Daryl's thrashing movements with the weight and presence of his body above him.  He held himself there on his elbows, chests barely touching, and leaned in to press his mouth against Daryl's neck.  "Hey now.  You know the rules.  You were doing so good. "

Daryl drew in a deep breath, willing his body to be still.  "That's it, Daryl.   You can talk to me now.  Tell me what you need."

Daryl whimpered and moaned, leaning his face against Rick's, still pressed against his ear.  "Make me come."

The fingers of Rick's left hand tangled gently in his lover's hair, and he twisted them, spiking pain into Daryl's scalp and pulling his head to the side.  Daryl winced, gasping.  "S - sorry.  I'm sorry."

Rick reached between them, taking Daryl's hard length in his hand again, his grip firm, owning, as he stroked from base to tip, twisting at the end just the way Daryl liked it.  The younger man groaned beneath him, whimpering again.  "Please, Rick.  Please can I come... please.."

Rick smiled into Daryl's neck, nibbling at the sweaty skin before he moved down Daryl's body again.  "Fuck... Rick... "  Daryl ground out at the warmth of Rick's breath against his cock, hips fighting to be still as Rick swallowed him down.  "Oh god... need to come, Rick.  Please!"  The older man sucked and pulled on Daryl's hardness, the weight and feel of him in his mouth as good as it ever was.   Finally, he licked one last stripe up Daryl's length, dipping his tongue into the pool of leaking pre-cum at the top before he sat back on his heels again to watch his lover fall apart before him.

"Come for me, Daryl," he whispered.

Daryl's body arched off the sweat damp sheets once again, head thrown back in a silent scream, as his dick twitched untouched and spurts of cum laced across his abdomen and chest.  His silence turned to sobs of relief as he collapsed back into the mattress, tears of pleasure and pain leaking from the corners of his eyes and into his hair.  Rick moved to the head of the bed and cut his lover free of his restraints, even as Daryl twitched and moved through the last pulses of his release.

~~~~

Daryl's wrists were chafed, and Rick lovingly rubbed ointment into the red welts, kissing each calloused palm as he finished.  He'd already used a warm cloth to clean the come from the younger man's chest and abs, and the lube from his ass and thighs, left there from their earlier play.

Daryl was curled up on his side, breathing softly, still quiet.  Rick touched his forehead with his fingertips, pushing the hair out of his eyes to tuck it behind his ear.

"You okay, babe?"

"Mmm.  Sleep," Daryl murmured without opening his eyes.

Rick smiled.  "Oh, no.  You ain’t sleepin’ yet."  The older man climbed back into bed, resting his back against the headboard, blanket pulled over his lap.  "C'mere," he ordered, patting his thigh.

"Fuck you.  Wanna sleep, " Daryl protested, but he moved anyway.  Rick pulled the blanket out of the way, and Daryl crawled up next to him, legs draped over Rick's lap, his head coming to rest on the other man's shoulder.  Rick pulled the blanket back up and around them both, one arm now wrapped around Daryl's shoulder, the other twining their fingers together in Daryl's lap.

"I don't need this babyin’ shit, Rick," Daryl mumbled, snuggling his face into the warmth and security of Rick's neck anyway.

Rick chuckled.  "Maybe you don’t, but I do."

They were quiet for awhile then, the soft light of dawn coming in through the tattered curtains.  Rick could feel Daryl's moist breath against his neck, drowsy and warm but not quite asleep.  He drew meaningless patterns with his fingertips along Daryl's shoulder, up and down his back, through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You're so beautiful, Daryl.  So good," he whispered, kissing the man’s forehead through the tangle of his hair.  "Thank you for this."

Daryl snuggled in some more.  "Don't thank me, Rick.  'S good for me, too.  Good to feel something that ain't fear or grief or.... nothin'."

Daryl pulled away, drawing his legs off of Rick's to curl them up underneath himself.  Their eyes met, and Rick leaned into Daryl’s touch as the younger man's hand cupped his face.  "I love you, Rick.  We give this to each other, you got it?"   

"Yeah, I got it,” the older man said quietly.  And then with a wink, “but you better watch that tone if your ass knows what's good for you.”

Daryl leaned in and kissed him, a soft, sweet, loving kiss that was half a smile.  "Fuck.  You.  Asshole."


End file.
